A different point of view
by Themanwhoknewsushi
Summary: Revising chapters. Will include many different characters. Stories will switch povs between each Chaotix member and a perhaps a couple others.Espio and Tails will be the main points of view-for most of them. RnR if you want. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome
1. The beginning

**Just so to let anyone who reads this know, the stories in the next two "chapters" happened when everyone was younger. Not all chapters will be like this. Actually probably not to many will be. Enjoy if you will.**

Espio let out a frustrated sigh.

'That little bee is to fricken loud.'

One week ago, he and Vector had been woken one morning to a loud banging on the front door. The large Crocodile grumpily got out of bed and for some odd reason ,without checking to see who or what it was, opened the door.

"What do ya want so early in the morn-" he saw something that forced him to stop mid sentence. Right near the door was a small bundle of blankets sitting on their doorstep. Something hidden underneath it all kept moving around. It looked kinda gross sitting there squirming around, it looked as if some alien from a sci-fi horror movie was about to pop out and take over Vectors body to use as a host. After wondering what it would feel like to have that happen to him Vector ultimately noticed the note taped on top of the bundle. Vector ripped it off the top of the strange crying blob and read it out loud, knowing the other inhabitant of the house had already joined him near the door.

"Take care of this baby, since no one else can."

Espio sighed.

"Oi, what kind of cliché plot is this?" Questioned Espio obviously annoyed at being woken up at 4 in the morning...on their day off.

"Oh come on Espio. You should be glad that its not some alien waiting to jump out and use you to take over the world."

"Aliens? Vector what have you been watching?"

Vector ignored his question and revealed what was hidden inside: A tired looking baby bee. "Anyway, as I'm sure you already know, we cant just leave him out here by himself."

Espio stared at it for a moment in silence before losing to the innocent look it decided to give him.

"Fine. You're right. It would be cruel to leave him alone. Lets bring him inside."

Vector nodded with a smile and carried the child inside. "I knew you would understand. Although this might be a bit hard to afford... If we really are going to keep him that is."

The kid laughed and smacked Vector in the face. "Hey watch it you!" he yelled placing it on the couch. He turned the letter over to the opposite side and saw a name on the back. He guessed that it was the kids name.

"Hey Espio. He's got a name. Its on the back of the letter."

"Ok you don't have to tell me where it was written just tell me what it is."

"...Charmy. Charmy the... Bee."

"...I see."

They looked at each other sharing a similar expression of confusion and amusement.

This is just the start of their adventures.

**Not happy with this first chapter. Hopefully I can improve it in some way soon. All well.**


	2. Forgotten encounter

**Chapter has been completely changed. **

Its been one week since that fateful day. Every single one of them had been torture for the purple chameleon. It was constantly loud and noisy, far to distracting to do any meditating. Vector had become attached and protective of the newborn and he told Espio not do any potentially "dangerous" training in or anywhere near the house at least until Charmy got older. Yet another annoying obstacle he had to endure for a couple more years. He decided to take a long walk and on the way, if possible, find a quiet out of the way area to train. If this kept up and he had to go train with his fellow ninja and sensei, he knew that they would all begin to ask annoying questions. In all honesty he did not want to have to carry anything else on his shoulders. Dealing with a psychotic little bee every day was enough as it is.

Espio had been walking for quite awhile and had not been able to find a nice spot. This had begun to vex his nerves. He decided to take a seat to calm himself and take a deep breath. Maybe meditate for awhile. After sitting down in a good place he began to clear his mind. He decided that when he got back he would try to help a bit more since all this must have stressed Vector out just as much as him. Neither of them were expecting it and neither were at the age where you were expected to take care of one. Once he gave it some thought he realized they were lucky Charmy wasn't any younger, on top of it all he was actually very intelligent. Able to pick through the locks on the cabinets to get to any candy they may have hidden inside with no problem at all.

'_He might get to become an important part of our team. I should consider myself lucky.'_

With new determination and a much more positive attitude he continued his journey. He took a path that led to a much more secluded part of the neighborhood they lived in. Espio thought that if he went deep into the forest he would find the perfect spot. First he wanted to find a trail leading into the forest, he was not in the mood for exploring right now. Before he got far, he spotted a two tailed fox walking down the path in the opposite direction. The chameleon noticed the fox was crying-holding a beat up and broken machine in his arms. Plus the young fox [Im sure you already know who this is]seemed to have a few cuts and bruises of his own. Espio feeling that it was his duty, decided to see what was wrong.

"Excuse me, but are you all right?"

"NO. I'm not all right. Nothings all right. Nothing ever is. I hate everything and everyone!"He sniffled and held tighter to his small robotic machine.

Someone wasn't in a good mood.

"Why?" Espio asked as gently as possible.

"Because no one likes me. All they ever do is gang up on me, push me around, break my inventions,call me a freak, a- and they don't even try to understand me!" Tails sobbed.

"Slow down if you would, who is this they you keep mentioning?"

"Andy and his 2 new minions. They always do whatever they want because they are older. They always seem to pick on me though." Tails hod no idea why he was telling all this to a stranger, but he didn't care. After all his newest and most precious invention had just been broken to near nothingness with clubs. He had worked so hard on it so that it could be ready on time and they just had to ruin it!

"I see. Im guessing they are the ones who destroyed that machine. Did they do anything else?" Espio wanted to know if they had assaulted the kid, he only seemed to be about 8 years old and he couldn't let something like that go unpunished.

"Well... they kicked me out of my workshop that I built and said it was going to be their hideout from then on. Then they broke my robot and stole all my tools." Tails was getting the feeling he could trust this guy.

'_he's made no mention of them physically harming him, so so far its not as bad as I thought.'_

"Are you saying they kicked you off your own property and stole from you? Are you just going to walk away and let them do this?"

"Even if I did go back Im no match for 3 kids who are more than twice my age. They would just beat me up and throw me out." He replied kind of angry that he would ask something like that.

"Fine. Ill help you."

Tails blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. To surprised to speak.

"What? You would do something like that?"

"Yes. But you must be the one to take everything back, otherwise you will never gain respect and they will just keep coming back. I will be there for support, if they refuse to return your stuff and leave then I will arrest them for trespassing and robbery." '_and hopefully he will learn something from this.'_

"O-okay I'll try my best. Follow me, its not to far." Tails seemed to have cheered up and gained a bit of courage.

They went a few yards further down the main road but stopped when they spotted a small overgrown trail to their left. Apparently it led deeper into the woods and was not traveled on very often. They walked for a few minutes. On the way they introduced themselves to each other. Then he saw it, a small well built... shack standing just a few hundred feet away from them. It was impressive, especially if Tails had built it alone.

"T-there it is." Tails squeaked, Espio could tell he was getting nervous.

"Tails, focus- Take a few deep breaths, calm yourself, be confident and know that you can do this."

Tails did what was advised. He told himself over and over again that he could do this, and reminded himself he was not weak. Tails remembered that he must do this. He couldn't let them ruin today. No, he _wouldn't _let them. It was a very special day after all. He perked up and put on the best bad ass face an 5 year old fox could.

"Im sorry, I was getting worked up for no reason."

"Its fine. Lets go, we don't have all day." Espio waved towards the workshop.

'_good seems his moods changed.'_

They approached the front of the shack or workshop-as Tails would call it-silently. Espio turned invisible before entering so he could make sure nothing went wrong, while at the same time not giving the bullies the ability to make fun of Tails for being weak and having to rely on other people to do anything. [though that would not really work since it would still only be three on two] Tails did not bother to knock, he just walked right on in because this was his property not theirs. Espio stepped inside and got out of the way. The three kids seemed surprised that Tails had come back.

"Hey what do you think you're doin comin back ere?" Asked who Espio guessed was the leader of this sad gang of bullies. Andy was it? No that he really cared. Andy was a spiky gray hedgehog whom was obviously in his teens.

"Ya I thought we already taught you who's boss. You back for more?" The second one who spoke was a red squirrel.

The remaining inhabitant, a tall brown fox, said nothing and simply watched the scene unfold.

Tails mustered his courage knowing that he had one chance to do this. If he messed up he would be thrown out again and left unable to repair his important gift. He needed to repair it in the next hour or else it would be to late. And if everything went wrong all his hard work would be for nothing. Unless of course Espio stepped in and arrested them for their crimes. But that would mean he himself hadn't accomplished anything! Tails looked then straight in the eyes and said-

"None of you belong here! I built this place and my parents own this land. Get out or else!" Tails declared in a commanding voice, making sure he did not avert his gaze or mess up on a single word.

Silence fell over the room. The first two that spoke seemed to be shocked, the fox seemed impressed and amused. Finally after a few tense moments the squirrel broke the silence

"What? You think you can kick us out? HAHA dont make me laugh-"

He was interrupted by the fox.

"Shut up! Obviously this kid isn't only smart, but he's got guts. Unlike either of you. We should listen to him and leave."

Hedgehog and squirrel turned around and looked at him. Both insulted by what he just said.

"WHAT! I knew we shouldn't have taken you newbie!" Squeaked an upset squirrel.

"Are you serious? This guy is a freak! Look at the things he makes! And he is so nerdy!"

The brown fox stood up. This guy really was strangely tall for his age and species. Towering over either of the mobians in front of him.

"heh I wouldn't call that nerdy, Id call that unique. I was wary of coming here with you guys, wondering why you would pick on a little kid. Anyway you heard what he said, come on lets go!" He pushed them out the door. Before he left he turned around and apologized.

"You've got guts dude, I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. Ill try to make sure this doesn't happen again." Then he left not waiting for an answer.

Tails didn't move a muscle the entire time.

'_wh-what?'_

After Tails was sure they were a safe distance away from the house and unable to hear him- he squealed with joy.

"They're gone! I did it! I actually did it! Espio thank you! If it wasn't for you I never would have had the courage to do something like this and the whole day would have been ruined!"

Espio uncloaked himself and looked at Tails.

"All you have to do is make a stand for yourself."

Tails laughed. This was the first time he felt like he had a friend in years.

"You're right. Thank you for going out of your way to help me."

"No problem. Now I must leave." Espio's expression never changed.

Tails frowned and his ears drooped.

"You're leaving already? All well. I guess ill see you again some other time. Maybe you could come around here some time and ill show you some of my inventions. Bye."

Espio nodded and said a quick "goodbye and good luck" before heading off into the woods.

"_interesting kid... ' _

Espio smirked, in just a few moments he came across the perfect place to start his training. It looked like it had come straight of the movies.

Meanwhile Tails set to work on his important mystery machine. What was it for? And why was the day important?

'_time to fix Aunt Sally's birthday present!' _


	3. Kidnapped?

_One year later _

It was a boring cloudy day with no cases to solve and no money to earn. Vector fell asleep at his desk, dreaming about what it would be like to be rich. Charmy was trying his best to get Espio to stop meditating and play a game with him. It seemed to Espio as if he were having enough fun doing this. Throwing random crap at him, making his favorite tea and taunting him with it, saying he would go play with his weapons, singing one part of a song over and over again to try to make him yell at him, and many other annoying plans!

Three hours later Espio was about ready to snap Charmy's neck, lucky for Charmy there was a knock on the door.

"Charmy get the door!" Vector groggily commanded.

"Why should I get it! Aren't you the head detective? You should go answer." Charmy retorted in a whiny voice.

Espio stood up and answered the door. It had been to long since their last case and they needed money bad. His thoughts of finally being able to pay the rent were interrupted by a couple sobs. It was their to-be client, a relatively tall female rabbit. Espio quickly lead her inside, getting her settled down would hopefully help her mood. Besides the fact that he got awkward around people that cried.

Vector became wide awake after seeing who their possible client was. The detective jumped into a chair across from the one she sat at and put on a smile.

"Excuse me miss, I am Vector the boss of this detective agency. You seem pretty upset, Is there anything we could do for you?"

She sat up straight and wiped away her tears as her face became more determined. She began to tell them of her "problem":

"M-my name is Vanilla, please hear me out. Two weeks ago my husband disappeared. He still hasn't been found and is presumed dead. My daughter Cream and I have been in mourning since then. B-but today when I went to pick her up from her friend Amys, I was told she already left. I went searching for her and I couldn't find her anywhere. Please, you're detectives- find her for me! I'll pay you as much as you want! I don't know what I would do if I lost her too!" She put her hands in her face and started crying.

Vector, Espio and Charmy gave each other knowing glances. They couldn't back down after hearing something like that! This was a case for the Chaotix if they were going to get paid or not! Vector stood up and placed a big gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Miss. Vanilla! Us Chaotix will no doubt find your daughter and bring her back to safety!"

They all gave her reassuring nods. She seemed to brighten up a bit at this.

"Thank you! Please find her fast as possible!"

The Chaotix nodded to let her know that that's exactly what they planned to do. But before they started searching they needed information.

"Miss. Vanilla, before we can go looking for your daughter we need you to answer some questions to help make our search easier and quicker. Do you think anyone would want to harm your daughter?" The head of the Chaotix asked. When he got serious he could be a good detective.

"N-not that I know of. She is such a sweet and polite little girl, only sickos would want to hurt her!"

Espio took this information down as it was said, Vector paced the floor thinking hard. Charmy stayed quiet for once. He may be energetic and annoying most of the time, but he knew when to get serious.

"Do you think her friend is hiding something from you, or could possibly be a suspect?" Espio questioned.

"No I don't believe Amy would do anything to harm Cream. First of all she thinks of her as her own sister- and secondly, even if she is a bit hot headed shes truly a good person at heart. She helped me search today." Vanilla looked confident when she said this.

" I think it would be best if we went and questioned her as well. Vector, what do you think?"

Vector looked off into the distance for a moment before answering.

"That would be perfect. Miss. Vanilla could you lead us to Amy's house please?"

"Yes of course. Anything as long as it will help find my daughter."

All four of them headed out to Amy's house as quickly as possible.

As they got closer they started to hear some occasional yelling. When they arrived they beheld an unusual scene. The pink hedgehog whom they guessed was Amy, had for some reason caught and tied up a blue hedgehog. Tails was arguing with her about it, trying to get her to let him go free without getting himself killed.

"Hmph! You think I'll let him go again that easily Tails? This is the first time I've caught Sonic and I wont let him get away again!" She said while looking looking away from him with a stubborn look on her face.

The one they called Sonic was struggling with all his might to escape from his bonds. It wasn't working.

"Amy he isn't going to fall in love with you if you hold him hostage! That's just cruel and... scary! " Tails reasoned with her waving his hands around.

"AAARGH! I know that! But that's not the point! And what do you mean cruel an-" Amy stopped her sentence short after realizing they were being watched. The pink hedgehog gave them an innocent smile.

Tails seeing Amy's face, turned around. He laughed in embarrassment.

"She's definitely a suspect." Charmy pointed towards Amy a bit shakily, then flew behind Vector for protection.

"Yes, Yes she is Charmy." The other two replied. Vanilla gave the detectives an awkward smile, not knowing what to say.

"What do you mean "suspect"! Miss. Vanilla, why are you with this strange bunch of people? Does this have something to do with Cream? Is she still missing?" Amy spewed a little to fast.

"Amy please calm down. These three are here to help, they're detectives." Vanilla explained cheerfully.

"You must be Amy. I'm Vector the boss of the Chaotix detective agency. These are my partners Espio and Charmy."

"We are here to ask you some questions." Cut in Espio trying to get to the point. "Had Cream been acting... different at all while she was with you?"

While they were "distracting" Amy, Tails freed Sonic. But neither of them ran, they both wanted to see what this was all about.

"No she wasn't, she acted how she always did. We just had fun like always. Did girl things. Then she left so she could get home for dinner. Few hours after that Vanilla came by the house looking like she had gone through the 9 levels of hell." Amy recalled each event carefully.

"Do you think she could have gotten lost?" Sonic butted in trying to think of possible scenarios.

Vanilla answered him before Amy could start off again. "No, Cream knows her way around this neighborhood better than most people, including the adults."

"So you guys think she was kidnapped? That would be horrible! If she was we gotta find her!" Tails cried out.

The Chaotix sat by listening, each thinking their own thoughts. If Cream knew this area as well as Vanilla said then there was a low chance she got lost. The only thing left was either she went and stayed over another friends without telling her mother, got stuck somewhere, or she had been kidnapped. They were currently leaning more towards the latter, which meant they didn't have much time to just sit by and talk. Vector spoke up to tell everyone his plan.

"Alright, everyone who is going to help search listen up. Since we don't know anything more than which way she would have started walking, I want all of us to start looking for traces of any clues."

"Such as signs of a struggle, footprints, a strand of fur, things she may have dropped, ANYTHING! We already know the general area of where she would have been so our search will be a lot easier." Espio added to help clarify things.

"Alright! We'll find her in no time! See ya later!" Sonic said with confidence, then sped off to search areas further away. Tails and Charmy took to the air to see what they could see. The rest of them stuck to carefully searching along the path for any small clues the others would miss. After searching for half an hour without any luck, Vector and Espio found footprints. They followed them until they unexpectedly vanished. Vanilla and Amy walked over to see what was up.

"That's weird. The footprints just end here. Do you think she was picked up?" Vector wondered aloud.

"No. There is no other set of footprints around this area. Unless the kidnapper was flying they would have left at least a small mark behind." Espio responded matter of factly.

"There seems to be more footprints down here." Called Amy from a couple yards away. They ran over to inspect this find. "She must have flown until she either got tired or was grabbed from the air."

"After she landed she tried to run, got caught, struggled, and was taken away. Look- the grass on this side of the path is worn down." Vector deducted at a fast speed.

"Yes. Which means the bad guy was not on the path in the first place. He ran through the field to catch her. There are large footprints in the grass on this side that lead somewhere. It wont be to hard to do since the culprit must have been pretty large."

Both Vector and Espio got so into it that the other two who were with them would have felt guilty if they interrupted. Amy decided to help them remember that there were other people with them.

"Excuse me."

They continued their conversation.

"Ahem. Excuse me."

Still no answer.

"EXCUSE MEEE!"

The reptiles stopped and looked at her.

"Um..er sorry ladies." Vector scratched the back of his head.

Espio simply bowed and said a quick "Forgive me."

"Ahem.. well its alright. But should we gather everyone up?" Amy asked politely like she didn't just yell in anger and frustration a second ago.

"Yes. That would be a great idea. Espio and I will start following these footprints, and we will wait for you guys at the other side. If you cant find the perpetrator's prints again then just follow ours. See ya!"

They took off down the "path of prints".

"AGH! They are so rude. Telling us what to do and then leaving like that. Hmph." Amy crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

Vanilla smiled patiently "But Amy wasn't it your idea in the first place?"

"...Let's gather the others. SONIC! TAAAILS! CHARMY! COME BACK!"

While Amy screamed to gather the others, Espio and Vector were following the path at a fast pace. Stopping and looking every once in a while to see where the enemy turned. It had been a good hour before they arrived in front of a house deep in the woods. The sign out front had a name on it.

"P-Pedoro Bear?"


	4. Kidnapped? Resolved

"Vector, I don't like this at all. Why is there a house this far out of the way, in the middle of the woods with a name that sounds very suspicious? And the path leads directly towards the house..."

"We need to move quickly Espio. Come here I have a plan..."

In the meantime Vanilla, Tails, Sonic, Amy, and Charmy were following Vector's footprints at a slower pace. Sonic was getting impatient, to him they were moving far too slowly and he was getting restless.

"Hey how about if I run ahead to see what they are up to? I promise I'll come back to lead you guys there once I find them!"

They all exchanged glances. Tails smiled and said

"That sounds like a great idea! While you do that we will try to follow the path."

Sonic nodded and ran off. Amy sighed. "He always gets away, damn it."

Vector knocked on the front door. The door opened a few moments afterward. What he saw was a large, strange looking brown bear with eyes that looked like they were painted on. A little hat sat on the top of his head.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a deep, creepy, voice.

"Hello sir, I'm a detective and recently a young girl disappeared. We were wondering if you have seen her before?" Vector showed Pedoro a picture of Cream.

"Hmm I can't say I have. Sorry."

"Oh no problem. I just have a couple more questions for you..."

While Vector distracted the bear, Espio cloaked himself and snuck through the back door. The first floor was just one big room divided up by tiles into different "rooms" or sections. There was a kitchen, a living room and a dining room. Besides the cabinets there were no other places you could possibly hide Cream. His instinct told him to search the upstairs. This seemed a lot more likely, plenty more places to hide a child.

After searching every nook and cranny of each room, he still couldn't find her. Not even any evidence that she was there before. He was running out of time. Even Vector could run out of ideas.

'_Maybe he doesn't have anything to do with it? Impossible, the path leads right up to his house! And I just have this strange feeling that that bear is... dangerous.' _

Instantly following this thought process he heard a loud thump coming from the direction of the staircase. He walked towards it and listened to see if it would happen again...

Vector was having a hard time keeping this up. Pedoro was obviously getting more and more uncomfortable with each "question" he thought up. That's when he thought of the perfect distraction. Or at least he thought.

"Pedoro do you happen to like... little kids?" Vector asked trying to make it seem like this was an everyday question you asked any other normal person you meet.

Pedoro was silent for a few seconds. Then his face lit up in happiness, joy and rainbows.

"OF COURSE I LOVE CHILDREN!" He danced in the doorway gaily.

Back upstairs Espio had his ear to the ground. The thumping was coming from the floorboards at the top of the steps. He inspected them and noticed that they seemed to be made of newer wood. He found out that it was a sliding door made to look like the rest of the hallway flooring. Espio then discovered a suspicious looking knot in the wood of the door. It looked similar to a latch. The chameleon pulled on it and opened it up quietly. Inside was a frightened, tied up little Rabbit with a little Chao.

"-and if you buy them sweet things they will do whatever you want!" Pedoro had gone off on this one man conversation about children and what they like and how fun they are. Vector just nodded his head, getting more disgusted with each noise that came out of the guys mouth. After listening to Pedoro for about 5 minutes he glanced behind him and saw Espio carrying a little girl towards the back door. Espio gave him the thumbs up and kept going. Vector looked back to the bear starting to say,

"Have a go-"

"VECTOR MOOVE! ICANTSTOP!"

None of them knew exactly what happened during the next 10 seconds of their lives. Vector found himself knocking over Pedoro because something small and spiky had just rammed itself into his back at top speed. Time stood still when they realized that Pedoro had caught Espio in the act- taking Cream and Cheese out the back door. He roared in anger-

Pedoro picked sonic off Vector and threw him into the wall. Vector tried to hold the bear down, and would have if Pedoro hadn't found a fire poker and whacked him in the face with it. He went after Espio- who by that time had already left.

Vanilla, Amy, Tails, and Charmy arrived right when Pedoro left. Vanilla ran over to the the injured victims. Sonic had been knocked unconcious and Vector was bleeding like crazy.

"S-Sonic!" Amy cried out in alarm.

"VECTOR!" Screeched Charmy.

Vanilla started treating their wounds instead of just sitting there screeching their names.

"Where's Espio?" Tails looked left and right.

"GO! He has Cream and her Chao! They went out back!" Vector told them which way he had gone as he desperately told them what happened.

Tails and Amy set off after him hoping they would make it in time.

Poor Espio was having a hard time. He was trying to get the two young ones to quiet down before Pedoro heard them, he wasn't in the mood to fight a pedo right know. They both tried their best.

"Sneaky little Chameleon where are you?" *BAM*

Cream jumped at the noise. But he put a hand over her mouth to stifle the scream.

'_great- Pedo Bear's got a gun.' _

"Mister? Is he going to find us? Will he hurt us?" She was on the verge of breaking down. That would not be good.

"Shh, don't worry I wont let him or anyone else hurt you. But I need you to do something for me ok? "

"O-okay."

"Run. Get away from here. I'm going to take care of him."

"Will you be okay?"

"...Of course I will. Now go!"

"H-Hai!" After she started running Espio jumped out of his hiding spot and threw a bunch of kunai and shuriken at the Pedo. Pedoro did a barrel roll dodging the attack, and countered with a shotgun blast. Espio dodged the bullets and warped in front of his adversary- elbowing him in the face with all his power. Pedoro dropped his gun and quickly brought his paws to his face, roaring in pain. Espio then kicked his knee out and punched him in his face again for good measure. The bear lay on the ground knocked out... or worse.

Too bad Espio forgot one very important rule in life or death fights- he didn't keep his eye on his opponent. Pedo Bear pretended to be knocked out, grabbed his gun and was about to shoot Espio in the back. The gun clicked. It was loaded. He started to pull on the trigger and-

"LOOK OUT!" Espio spun around while Tails tackled the bear making him drop his shotgun again. He spun his Tails like a helicopter and smacked the criminal in the face multiple times. Even at 7 Tails tails were incredibly strong, even a large bear could feel the sting. Pedo went into a blind rage and slashed at Tails with his claws- just narrowly missing him. **BAM!** Amy's hammer smashed the bear's face in. They could hear bone crunching. This was definitely the end.

Espio applauded them.

"I foolishly let my guard down. I owe you two my life. Thank you."

Tails scratched the back of his head in embarrassment...again. "I've been practicing..."

"No problem. You can treat all of us to lunch later. Or something. Where's Cream?"

"I'm right here Amy-san!" She floated down through the trees.

Amy hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you're safe! Your mother will be so happy!"

Tails laughed in relief. "I'm glad everything turned out all right." He also learned to stay on the look out for strange bears with pasted on eyes.

Cream smiled at them. Then she turned to Espio and on impulse, gave him a hug.

"Thank you mister ninja for risking your life for mine! You're a brave person!"

He blushed in embarrassment. But didn't say anything.

They took Cream back to where her mother and everyone else was. Sonic had been constantly apologizing ever since he had woken up. He was extremely embarrassed that he of all people would make that mistake.

When Vanilla saw Cream, a touching mother-daughter moment happened between the two. Sobbing and crying. Everyone was touched. Even Espio had almost begun to tear up.

"Alright since she is back we should have a celebration at the Chaotix detective agency!" Sonic declared energetically, lightening the mood. They invited a couple other people they knew. None of them were able to make it. But they had it anyway, and it was one hell of a party.


End file.
